El show de Lili y Severus
by Lili Ravenclaw
Summary: Lili, una pequeña niña fastidiosa, decide obligar a Severus Snape a participar de su show de entrevistas. Locuras, diversiones y emparejamientos divertidos. Intento de humor, alguno que otro OoC. Los personajes no son míos, con excepción a Lili, son de JK Rowling, yo solo los uso de marionetas.
1. Chapter 1

Una joven chica caminaba de aquí para allá en un escenario con suelo de madera oscura, la cual combinaba con las cortinas de color cereza al fondo del estudio. Se notaba el nerviosismo y el intento de no morder sus uñas, pintadas de un color menta claro. Entonces, se le acercó un chico que le susurró algo al oído, la pelinegra se calmó y se sentó en una de las tres sillas blancas que adornaban el set. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando leyó el programa que le pasaba otro chico.

El público aguardaba impaciente el inicio del programa, veían con curiosidad a la pequeña joven, intentando saber más sobre el retraso del programa. Hasta que al fin, un adulto de cabellos grasosos, salió de las sombras para sentarse a lado de la joven.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le reprendió la ojiverde.-Hace más de quince minutos que deberías estar en el set.

-Lo lamento- contestó el profesor, arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo- Fui con mi estilista.

-¿A que te dejaran más grasoso el pelo?- se burló la chica.

-¡Chicos! ¡Inicio del programa en tres, dos...!- comenzó a decir el camarógrafo, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó, continuaron discutiendo, por lo que las cámaras se concentraron en grabarlos durante su pelea. Hacían un acercamiento de Snape, luego a Lili, para que vieran el contraste entre la fealdad, y la belleza.

-Mi pelo será grasoso pero es más reluciente que el tuyo.- le replicó Snape.

-Mi pelo no deja una mancha de grasa en la almohada.

-Mira pequeño demonio...- entonces el profesor de pociones notó el movimiento de las cámaras y las risas de la audiencia, por lo que se paró y volteó hacia el público- ¡Bienvenidos al show de Severus y Lili!

-¡Es Lili y Severus!- se quejó la "demonio"-¡No te trajé de vuelta a la vida para que me andes cambiando el nombre de mi fic!

La joven de baja estatura todavía tenía armas para la guerra de ingenio, por lo que no iba a dejar de dar batalla. Pese a su baja estatura, era peligrosamente fastidiosa.

-¡Empecemos con el maldito programa!

Primera censura, en el primer episodio.

Con un sonrisa forzada, Lili se paró de su asiento y comenzó con el monologo del programa.

-Este programa intenta no matar, ni torturar a los entrevistados o al público, sin embargo, todo accidente causado dentro del set no será llevado a juicio a menos de que haya heridas graves o muertes. En caso de haber muerte se culpará a Severus Snape.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Snape al saber que podía ser demandado por un asesinato de Lili.

-Dejame terminar- se quejó y volvió a su voz aburrida.- Cualquier daño hecho al set por el público deberá ser depositado el la cuenta 907342 con galeones. Gracias.

Después de todo el rollo soltado por la jovencita, casi medio público había abandonado el set.

-Hoy entrevistaremos a... **¡Lili! **Está bien, no, entrevistaremos a... **¡Lord Voldemort!**

El público que quedaba se redució de nuevo a la mitad cuando vieron salir a un calvo, llevaba un vestido, digo túnica, todo desprolijo. En su mano derecha llevaba la varita, en la izquierda una correa.

-¡Hola Lili! ¡Hola estupido traidor!- no había signos de emoción en su rostro.

-¡Voldy!- gritó la pelinegra para lanzarse sobre él. -¿Qué me trajistes de regalo?

El público quería saber sobre aquella escena tan rara. Una pequeña niña (porque nuestra autora quería verse joven) sobre el mago tenebrosa más cruel desde hace un siglo.

-Ya te dije que no me digas Voldy, hija mía.

Ahora si el público deseaba buscar una pistola y dispararse. No sabían que sucedía, ni creo que tú lo sepas.

-Ya te dije que no me digas hija, bien, dame tu varita. Quiero mi regalo.- prácticamente le exigía.

Severus interrumpió la escena de amor-odio-puchungismo. Separando a los dos, a la niña de seis años, o doce, no podía saber con certeza. Y al mago tenebroso. Su ex-jefe.

-¿Me explican que pasa?

-¡En el próximo capitulo! ¡Después de comerciales!

* * *

Hola ^^ Soy nueva en Fanfic, espero que les guste la historia, comenten, reviews, alertas, mensajes, tomatazos, manazos, crucios, avadas, zapes, acepto de todo ^^


	2. Locur en el show

_Si sientes que eres un asco, y lo eres, ven al centro de recursos ironicos y malhablados de Liliana. Todo tiene una solución, no importa que tan asqueroso seas. _

_Oiga nuestros clientes "satisfechos" _

"_El centro fue genial"_

"_¡Compre el paquete especial!"_

_¡Llame ya!_

_-¿Estás loca? Soy peligroso._

_-Yo te amo._

_-Cásate conmigo._

_El próximo episodio de Madrugada, sólo en el canal Teletisa. _

-¡Gracias por volver!

-Aunque ni un solo comentario…

-Eso es lo de menos Severus. – Lili no quería ser grosera con su público, aunque este fuera con ella grosera.

-No me tengas tanta confianza, eres sólo una pequeña niña que me resucitó por pura diversión.

Lili de repente creció para llegar a la altura de una adolescente de dieciséis años. Ese poder era único de las Mary Sues, pero como era la autora del fic, decidió tomarse el papel de diosa. Diosa Lili, que lindo sonaba.

-Exactamente porque te resucité deberías tenerme miedo, al igual que muchas autoras de fics, yo soy todopoderosa en este mundo querido.

Voldemort se había sentado en uno de los asientos viendo la pelea verbal, se sorprendió que Snape atacara a la pelinegra en su propio terreno, él mismo señor tenebroso sabía que él era uno de las marionetas de Lili, pero podía rebelarse, ¡si podía rebelarse!

Se paró inmediatamente y corrió a la salida.


End file.
